All I Ever Needed
by Puck and Rachel fan
Summary: What if Hallie never died in that fire in season 1 of Chicago Fire? How different would life have been for everyone? side note as soon as the rating changed if it does then I will let you all know


**Hey guys I wanted to post my first update of this book about Casey and Hallie. I hope you all like this and maybe it will make my muse update it faster lol**

Matt Casey couldn't believe this was happening right now. He was sitting by Hallie's bed side and she was in a coma that the doctor's wanted her in for a while so her body could heal some from all the burns she suffered at the hands of someone who Matt wants to find and kill so much but he knows Hallie needs him more.

"God, baby, you have to come back to me. I need you and I know we haven't been like we had been when we first fell in love but I swear I will change. I will prove to you that you are once and for all the one true love of my life." Casey told her with tears in his eyes.

"Matt." Casey hears behind him and when he looks back he sees Peter Mills standing there with a cup of coffee.

"Hey Mills." Casey says with a hoarse voice that Mills knows is from crying. Casey goes to stand up but Mills stops him.

"Hey you don't got to leave her. I just wanted to let you know I am here. Everyone is still here. They are wanting to know what is going on if you are up to it." Mills says moving over to him and giving him the coffee.

It is then that Casey realizes that he never let anyone know what was going on he just ran into Hallie's room. "Yea I guess they are. I didn't even think about it when I heard she was still alive."

Mills just nods his head. "Everyone understands that. Umm Severide said for me to let you know if you want him to come in and let him know and he will tell everyone else. The chief said the same thing."

Casey thinks about that as he nods his head. "Can you let Severide know I would like to talk to him please."

Mills nods and goes to leave when he hears Casey say his name. When he looks behind him he sees Casey with tears in his eyes.

"Yea Case?" Mills asks

"Thanks so much for being there when I found out what was going on. I know you may not think much of it but just the fact that you came over to see if I was alright and that you haven't told anyone what is going on means the world to me. I think when Hallie is feeling up to it we need to have you over for dinner."

"You got it man."Mills said and turns to leave. He can't help but notice that Casey never mentioned Gabby but he figured cause he was too worried about Hallie.

Outside of Hallie's room Mills approached Severide and puts his hand on Kelly's shoulder. When Kelly looked up at him Mills smiles. "He wants to see you man."

Severide nods his head and gets up. He looks at Chief Boden and they nod their heads and Severide knows if there is anything the Chief can do to help Severide with Casey he just has to ask. As Kelly goes to leave Gabby stops him.

"Severide?" Gabby asks him.

When Severide looks at her and she has that please tell him I need to see him look on her face. Severide shakes his head at her. "I will tell him you are worried Gabby but I will not make him see anyone if he isn't ready to. It needs to be his choice and his choice alone. I know he is very worried about Hallie and if she didn't make it he is in no shape to see anyone much less you Gabby." Kelly tells her and then he leaves her there with a shock look on her face.

Before anyone can say anything Gabby Dawson leaves with Leslie Shay right behind her. No one knew what to say but they differently knew Kelly was right Casey has to want to see them not the other way around and that was something that everyone agreed would be up to Casey they just hoped that for Casey's sake as well as the sake of Chicago that Hallie was still alive cause if she wasn't god help whoever started that fire cause Casey would kill them.

When Kelly walked into the room he didn't know what to expect. He opened the door and found Casey sitting next to Hallie holding her hand to his mouth while he talked to her. The best thing Kelly saw was that she was still alive.

"Oh thank god!" Kelly said under his breath or at least he thought he had.

"I said the same thing when the doctor told she was still here. They have her in a medically induced coma so her body can heal and she won't have to feel the pain of being burned for a while still." Matt told him while still looking at her.

"I'm glad to hear and see she is still around. When I saw you come in this room and Mills holding you I thought for sure she was gone." Kelly said pulling up a chair on her other side so Matt didn't have to look away from her.

"Yea it is a miracle. She is burned more than 50 percent of her body and it will be a long time before she is back to herself but I know she can do it." Matt tells him.

Severide nods his head and knows Matt wants to say more so he just sits there and waits for Matt to continue.

"I want to thank you for being here still. You didn't even know what is going on yet you guys are still here. That means alot to me and I am sure Hallie would say the same thing if she could."

Severide nods his head and thinks about if he should tell Casey what just happened out there and then decided that Casey had a right to know. "It is no problem really but there is something I think you need to be aware about." When he saw Matt look at him with wonder he continued. "Gabby wanted me to tell you she wants to see you but when I told her I would leave it up to you she didn't like it too much and she left with Shay right behind. I hope I didn't say the wrong thing." Kelly finishes with a worried look on his face.

When Casey heard this he rolled his eyes and then looks back at Hallie. "Nah man. You said the right thing. I know she means well but...I don't know." Matt said and then continues to look down at Hallie.

"What man? You know you can tell me anything right?" Kelly asked him.

Casey looks back at him and then back at Hallie. He pulls her hand to his mouth and kisses it before he gets up and has Kelly move over to the window with him. When Kelly comes over to him Matt is looking out the window. "I know she means well but I think Hallie's thinks I have feels for Gabby and I don't. I love Hallie and I want to make things better. Like before Gabby came into our lives. I mean do you remember what we were like? So in love and so carefree. I want that back you know. But I think Gabby wants more and a part of me can't help but wonder if Gabby will really be happy that Hallie's still alive or if she is just hoping she died you know." Matt says with a cloud of something behinds his eyes.

When Kelly heard this he was shocked to hear it come from Matt but he too has to wonder what Gabby is really hoping. What he saw out in the hall was differently not something that was anywhere close to hoping Hallie was alive. "I don't know man. I see the looks she gives you and I can understand Hallie's thinking but I also know you love Hails with all your heart and I know your relationship is what I also hoped to have at some point." Kelly told him. "So what do you want to do about her? It is up to you. If you don't want her anywhere near this room then I know me and the Chief can make it happen. Hell even Mills will do his part to make it happen."

When Matt heard this he just nods his head. He knew if that is what Hallie is feeling then Mills can't be too far behind in seeing and feeling it. Casey turns to face Kelly and looks at him. "You can tell everyone that she is alive and still fighting to stay here but I need you to talk the Chief, Shay and Mills about what I want them to help you with and that is keeping Gabby away from Hallie. I know that she probably wouldn't cause any harm to Hallie but I need to know that whoever comes to see her will be happy she is with us and continue to tell her and believe that she can pull through this." Matt told him.

When Kelly heard this he nods his head and puts both his hands on his shoulders. "You got it man. We will make sure she stays away. I just need to continue to believe she will make it cause your love maybe the only thing that can keep her here with us." He tells Matt then pats his back and leaves to take care of what Matt asked him to do while Matt went back to Hallie's side and took her hand and once again kissed it as he carefully pushes her hair back behind her ear.

When Severide got back to the waiting he found that everyone was still there except for Gabby and Shay. Good he thought now he can do this without having to deal with Gabby trying to see Matt.

"K guys good news is Hallie is still alive. She was burn 50 Percent of her body so they have her in a Medically induced coma. Matt is glad to know that you guys have been here but right now he doesn't want to see anyone he said you guys can come see her and him in the morning." Kelly told them.

When everyone heard that they were all happy. Everyone decided to leave for the night and they would come back and see them tomorrow. Everyone left but Mills and the Chief.

Boden walked up to Kelly. "What aren't you telling us Severide?"

When Kelly heard that he looked around to make sure it was just them. "Look Matt doesn't want Gabby anywhere near Hallie or him. He knows how Gabby feels about Hallie and he knows how Hallie feels about her and really he justs wants to take care of her so he has asked for the three of us and Shay to keep her away." Kelly told them with a look over at Mills to see what he thought.

"That is a good idea." Mills said with a look on his face.

"Are you alright Mills?" Kelly asked him.

"Yea I am. I am not stupid I know how she feels about Hallie and Casey as well and if this is what Casey wants then it is what we will do." Mills said as he looked at both Kelly and Boden and saw them both nod their heads and then he left to get some air and maybe find Gabby while he was at it.

Boden and Kelly knew this job was about to be a hard one but they would not let Casey down. He needs to concentrate on Hailey and not worry about what Gabby will do. They put their heads together to come with a plan to make sure Gabby stayed away. Whoever thought that when you become a fireman you also have to keep an EMT away from a fireman and his relationship but as life at Engine 51 is about to get a whole lot harder than they ever thought possible.


End file.
